DC-to-DC converters are widely used in electronic devices. For example, many information technology devices include a DC-to-DC converter for converting bulk power from a battery, or from an off-line power supply, to a form suitable for powering a processor or other integrated circuit. Examples of DC-to-DC converters include, but are not limited to, buck-type DC-to-DC converters, boost-type DC-to-DC converters, and buck-boost type DC-to-DC converters.
Many DC-to-DC converters include multiple parallel-coupled power stages, or phases, such that the DC-to-DC converter may be referred to as a multi-phase DC-to-DC converter. The power stages are typically switched out-of-phase with respect to each other, to achieve ripple current cancelation, high effective switching frequency, and fast transient response.
Some DC-to-DC converters include a master controller and one or more slave circuits. The master controller includes some or all of the DC-to-DC converter control circuitry, and each slave circuit includes one or more switching circuits of the DC-to-DC converter. For example, some multi-phase DC-to-DC converters include a master controller and a respective slave circuit for each phase. Although not required, the master controller and each slave circuit are usually housed in respective integrated circuit packages.